


Make-up

by Princess_Geek



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: When played Desire and Decorum’s Book 3, Chapter 8 (The Price Of The Past), I chose the option “I love you, but I’m angry” and soon after I regretted it. In the next day, while I was talking with a friend, this idea came up in my head and I couldn’t let it go.That’s what I think could have happened next.
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Kudos: 6





	Make-up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended. The last dialogue lines in are quoted directly from the book
> 
> Please Note: English is not my first language. Please, excuse me for any typos and/or grammatical errors.

"My anger is temporary, but my love for you is eternal."

She said it cupping his cheeks and resting her forehead in his. Then, she kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back desperately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed until felt breathless. 

"For an instant, I was afraid of losing you… Your anger is legitim, Beatrice. I should have told you sooner…"

"You’ll never lose me, my Ernest." - she assured him that with another fervent kiss.

She was running her hands through his hair, playing with some of his curls. 

"You really like them, don’t you?" - Mr. Sinclaire asked 

Beatrice answered with a mischievous smirk.

"Sometimes, I think you like them more than you like me."- he said teasingly

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Sinclaire? Let me remind you how much I love you..."- she responded sliding her cold hands under his waistcoat. 

His body heat radiated through his clothes.

"Do you think it is too hot here Mr.Sinclaire?" - asked Beatrice tugging his waistcoat.

"Would you care to do something about it, honorable Countess?"

Beatrice started to undressed him while she planted kisses along his jawline.

"You are really become an expert." - Mr. Sinclaire declared delighted

"I just follow the best examples." - she murmured kissing his neck. 

Ernest groaned and started to lift up her skirt, brushing his fingers along the way.

Then, they heard a knock at the door. Once, twice, three times…

"My lady, as much as love carry on with this…I must…" - she interrupted kissing him - "I’m waiting for an important message."

Beatrice kiss him one last time and helped him to get decent again.

"Come in" - he ordered.

The butler handed him a letter and left the room. Mr. Sinclaire opened it and read it carefully. He looked disappointed.

"What’s going on, Mr. Sinclaire? Bad news?" - Beatrice asked worried.

"Actually, the problem is the absence of news."

"I’m not sure if I’m understanding you, Sir..."

"As soon as he appeared, I hired a person to investigate Comte Renard. and apparently he is a ghost. No one has heard a word about him for years and, suddenly, he reappeared a few months ago."

"Now, I think it’s best if we press on. We must act fast!" - exclaimed Beatrice. 

"There is one thing that has been troubling me. What happened to the real Comte Renard?"


End file.
